1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission type display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device. An organic light-emitting device includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. An organic light-emitting device emits light when excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, the excitons being generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are bonded in the organic emission layer.
Because the organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission type display apparatus, it does not need a separate light source. As a result, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage, and may be formed to be lightweight and thin. Such devices have attracted attention as a next-generation display apparatus due to high-grade characteristics, such as wide angle of views, high contrast, quick response speeds, and the like. However, organic light-emitting devices have a disadvantage of being susceptible to deterioration due to external humidity, oxygen, and/or the like, and as a result, the organic light-emitting device is sealed up to protect the organic light-emitting device from the external humidity, oxygen, and/or the like.
Recently, to make the organic light-emitting display apparatus thinner and/or flexible, a thin film encapsulation (TFE), which includes a plurality of inorganic layers or a plurality of layers including an organic layer and an inorganic layer, has been used as a means for sealing up to the organic light-emitting device.
As the inorganic layer in a TFE are made thicker, intrusion of external humidity, oxygen, and/or the like may be more effectively prevented. However, when the thickness of the inorganic layer increases, a film stress of the inorganic layer also increases, and accordingly, the inorganic layer may be peeled off. If the organic layer is peeled off, external humidity, oxygen, and/or the like may intrude into the organic light-emitting device, thereby resulting in a decrease in the life span of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.